


Therapy

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ADHD, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Cop Diego Hargreeves, Depression, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Beta, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Self-Harm, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Therapy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Klaus now sober has been getting worse mentally over the months without the drugs hiding everything. After a really bad day Ben and Diego convince hime to try therapy and he reluctantly agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is taken from my experience with Aspergers. This does contain self harm nothing graphic but blood and cutting is mentioned and slightly described JUST A WARNING. I personally never had a good experience with therapy but I'm giving Klaus a good experience. This is six mouths after the last one for people who want a time line. This is probably going to the most depressing one i'm writing for this series. Also self harm is a terrible copping method I know personally.

Klaus sighed laying on the floor of Diego’s apartment under the weighted blanket Vanya gave him, it’s been six months since he’s was picked up off the middle of the road. It’s been a very tough road since then. With the help of Diego and Ben he’s been clean off everything but all his other problems he pushed away with drugs and alcohol came to the surface. He, dispide no longer being homeless he has loss weight now without the drugs blocking his taste buds food is more of a chore now. He sighs watching Ben who can now become visible now with the help of Klaus for at least thirty minutes a day and the more he practices the better he gets, but today he just wants to do nothing. He just feels so empty and done with today and it’s been happening almost frequently since he got off the drugs. Diego know that his happy carefree attitude is just him pretending he’s okay. He sighs everything has gotten worse since he’s been clean he can’t even stand the dark anymore or small closed spaces. Luckily Diego’s Apartment only has one ghost and she’s friendly, an elderly lady who sits in the corner knitting all day. Diego Vanya and his relationship has gotten better in the past months still rocky but getting smoother. Vanya told them how she was so pissed at the family she was considering writing a book but Diego talked her out of it saying it wouldn’t do anything. He also told her to try therapy that it might help and according to her it was but her therapist is wanting to take her off her old meds making her nervous but considering it. He sighed looking at Ben who was playing solitary next to him.  
“Why don’t try therapy Klaus I mean it won’t kill you”says Ben pausing his game looking at him questioning. He sighs looking at the ceiling again.  
“To much energy Ben”he says and he hears him sigh. Klaus lets out a huff of breath before rolling slowly onto his side curling up in a ball pulling the blanket up more with some problems but Ben reached over and pulled it up when he gave up. He stared at Ben blankly watching him continue his game not really registering much around him. He silently groans even months of being clean he still wants to get high sometimes just to forget everything exists for a few hours. He was completely still which was completely wrong for him he usually never sat still always tapping on something getting distracted by the slightest movement. He could tell Ben was worried about him. It was only two in the afternoon Diego wouldn’t be home till six at the earliest. He was feeling slightly hungry he only had a few saltines today and Ben calls days like today watch Klaus extra closely days. He sighed wishing he didn't exist right now existing was too exhausting.  
“I'm going to use the bathroom Ben”he says so Ben wont follow him. Ben nods and he drags himself to his feet before shuffling to the bathroom closing and locking the door. He ran a hand over his face sighing. He walks over to the sink and crouched down digging thru the cabinet underneath till he found his prize, One of Diego's knives he had them hidden all over the apartment. He smiled also grabbing the first aid kit before sitting on the toilet lid after taking his sweet pants off. He sighed as he dragged the knife over his upper thigh watching the blood start bubbling to the surface and he realized this would be his new high. He heard people talking about cutting in rehab that it was like a high now he knew what they meant. Twenty cuts later ten on each thigh he's back in the living room. His cuts banged the knife cleaned and back in its spot the bathroom just as he found it. He lays back on the floor pulling the weighted blanket over him closing his eyes sighing. They lay there for hours, Ben a few time tried to get him to eat something but he wasn't hungry. When the front door opens he hears Diego's almost silent foot falls approach.  
“Hey buddy bad day”Diegos asks sitting on the floor next to his head. He hums opening his eyes looking at him.  
“Can I play with your hair”Diego asks. One thing Klaus and Diego learned is that despite how he might act he hates physical contact unless he initiates it or before you touch him you ask permission. He nods and Diego starts running his fingers through his hair even tho it’s probably disgusting and he sighs. He always loves it when Diego or Ben plays with his hair it was very soothing.  
“Ben has Klaus eaten anything today”Diego asks after a few minutes and threw half lidded eyes he sees Ben pick up the no card from a stack of word cards Diego had gotten for Ben so he can still somewhat communicate without Klaus.  
“Traitor”he mumbles as Diego sighs.  
“Klaus what do you feel like eating”Diego asks and he frowns what did he want to eat.  
“I don’t know nothing sounds good”he says quietly.  
“Well what do you think you could eat”He rephrase and he pauses thinking.  
“Maybe some spaghetti noodles”he says after a minute.  
“That I can do”Diego says getting up walking to the kitchen leaving him on the floor with Ben who starts another round of solitary. Twenty minutes later Klaus is sitting against the couch his weighted blanket wrapped around him as he slowly eats his noodles.  
“How was your day Diego”he asks a few minutes later.  
“Good luckily Patch is so used to calling me my fake last name she's having no trouble keeping the secret”Diego responds and he nods. Ben who didn't feel like eating is still playing cards on the floor is watching him closely like he could tell Klaus did something he shouldn't have done. A few rounds of cards later between the three of them and the radio on for backup noise Diego lets out a yawn.  
“Go to sleep Diego you had a long day”He says and Diego sighs but agrees. He helps Klaus set up the pull out bed first before saying goodnight disappearing into his room. As soon as Diego's door closes his smiles fall and he collapses back on the bed rubbing his hands over his face. He didn't feel tired but at the same time he was so exhausted.  
“Are you okay Klaus”Asks Ben sitting next to him wrapping his arm around him. He sighs collapsing into Bens side.  
“I feel so exhausted but not really”he says softly and Ben hums.  
“Why don't you brush your teeth before climbing into bed I'll read out loud to you”Ben suggests and he smiles weakly nodding. He groans pushing himself up walking to the bathroom closing and locking the door before resting his head on it. He walks the sink crouching down getting the knife and first aid. He’s knows he shouldn't but it makes everything better for a little while.  
He walks out of the bathroom ten minutes later. Thighs freshly bandaged teeth brushed evidence hidden. He lays down on the bed curling up under the blankets and Ben pulls the weighted blanket up and over him before he opens the book they are currently reading. It takes maybe ten minutes of listening to Ben read before he drifts off to sleep. He groans waking up to sounds of breakfast being made and the smell of coffee. He doesn't move to drained to do so. Despite the sleep he got he still feels absolutely exhausted. As he lays there staring blankly ahead of him he notices someone sitting next to him. He flicks his eyes to where he feels them and sees Ben looking at him worried. The next thing he notices is Diego coming into his field of view looking sadly at him.  
“Hey Klaus”he says crouching down next to the bed looking at him. He weakly flicks his eyes to Diego.  
“Are you hungry you didn't eat much yesterday”Diego says and he weakly shakes his head making Diego sigh.  
“Its my day off so i’ll ask again in a hour”he says standing up looking like he wants to give some physical comfort but decided against it not to push his boundaries.  
“You haven't showered in a few days Klaus you should might make you feel better”Ben says sadly making Klaus whimper at the thought of physically moving. Ben sighs standing up walking to the kitchen presumably. A while later Diego comes back sitting on the side of the bed Ben standing close by.  
“Ben says you haven't showered in a few days buddy you need to shower at least every three days”he says and Klaus frowns.  
“Can I touch you buddy”Diego asks softly and he nods wanting some physical comfort. Diego gently reaches out and gently stroking his probably greasy disgusting hair like he did last night.  
“Can I help you shower I know you probably don't want to move and really hate being seen naked or touched”Diego asks and he sighs thinking about it for a minute before slightly nodding. Diego smiles slightly removing the blankets off him making him shiver. Diego stands up before turning and slowly picking him up gently carrying him to the bathroom sitting him on the toilet lid. As Diego removes his pants he suddenly remembers what he did to his thighs. Before he has any chance to speak Diego freezes.  
“Klaus what's this”Diego asks and Klaus looks down guilty before he starts sobbing. God why was he such a fuck up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gives therapy a try and more sibling bonding and reinforcement happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of self harm abuse gore and drug addition. ALSO POSITIVE SIBLING BONDING AND REINFORCEMENT also jamming to the Umbrella Academy soundtrack while writing, Istanbul is my jam but that whole soundtrack is amazing i'm addicted to it.

Klaus wrapped his arms around himself hunching forward still sobbing.   
“Klaus hey I’m not angry at you or even disappointed I’m mad at myself for not seeing how much you where suffering”Diego says gently looking at him not touching him. He lets himself fall forward into Diego needing a hug right not. Diego wraps his arms tightly around him knowing that he like the pressure. He sniffled crying more when he felt a cold set of arms wrap around him too.  
“I’m sorry”he whispers quietly making both Ben and Diego shush him gently.   
“Bens going to help you shower buddy and I’m going to remove my knives and sharp objects from around the apartment so you can't get them okay”Diego asks and he shakily nods. He feels himself being lifted by cold arms and he hears the shower getting turned on. He sniffles as he feels his shirt and boxers being gently removed along with the bandages. He shivered as he is carried into the shower and under the warm start before being set gently on the ground.  
“I’m right here Klaus okay let's get you nice and clean”Ben says gently. As Ben starts gently starts washing his hair he sighs relaxing at the calming sensation of it. After Been carefully watches his body he helps him stand so he could rinse off. He shuddered as Ben helped him out of the shower and onto the fluffy bath mat Diego has. He sighs as Ben wrapped a towel around him gently. He whimpers as there's a soft knock on the door.  
“Ben I have some clothes for Klaus”Diego calls from the other side. Ben gently sits him on the toilet lid before opening the door and taking the clothes. Diego has grown used to random things floating and doors opening and closing without anyone there knowing it was Ben.   
“Klaus do you need help getting dressed Diego brought your favorite pajamas”Ben says softly. He bites his lip before nodding. His body felt heavy he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold himself up and get dressed at the same time.   
“Okay buddy boxers first”he says and Klaus lifts one foot then the other standing up slightly shaking as ben slides them on before sitting again. After that Ben cleans and bandages the cuts on his thighs. Step by step Ben helps Klaus get dressed in his favorite pair of silky purple and black striped pj pants and a soft long sleeve black shirt. Ben helps him back to the Living room where he notices the bed is put up and he whines.  
“I know you want to stay in bed but we think the couch would be better”Ben says gently setting him on the couch before laying him down covering him in the weighted blanket. He sighs as the blanket settles over him feeling some of the suffocating mental pressure leave.  
“Hey buddy Vanya wants to come over and chill with us today. I told her about what happened she's not mad either she's concerned”Diego says and he frowns thinking before nodding.  
“Nails”he says softly and Diego and Ben who was sitting next to him on the edge of couch smile.  
“I’m sure she will be glad to do your nails buddy”Diego smiles before walking away probably to tell Vanya that it is okay to come over.  
“Let me know if you need anything at all Klaus I’ll be right here”Ben says grabbing the ever present deck of playing cards before starting solitary. He sighs and wonders where he would be without Ben, Diego and Vanya probably dead in a ditch somewhere. He watches Ben for a while as he hears Diego probably stress cleaning in the kitchen. Maybe an hour later there's the tell tale soft knocking at the door singling Vanya is here. He hears soft footsteps approach after he hears the door open and he looks up to see Vanya smiling softly at him.  
“Hey Klaus you feeling slightly better”she asks kneeling down next to him and he nods slightly yeah he was actually feeling slightly better with them there. She smiles a little winder before reaching into her bag that she brought pulling out a small tub of nail polish she's collected for their nail polish parties Diego and Ben when they figured out they could paint his nails join in often.   
“What color or colors are we feeling today”She asks opening the container and he looks. He slowly pushes himself so he's sitting. He picks up a Dark purple and classic black.  
“One black four purple”he says softly and Vanya picks up the nail polish remover.  
“Well let's get the chipped paint off and paint your nails nice and fresh”she says and he sightly smiles. During the process he starts feeling a little lighter. When she fishes he smiles down at her fresh nail. All purple except the middle finger which is black. He pauses before softly speaking.  
“Vanya is therapy helpful, Ben says it would be a good idea”he says and looks thoughtful.  
“With the right therapist it is super helpful I didn't realize how much I needed someone to vent to and talk everything out with till I started with my current therapist. I mean I was worried I didn't like the first two I tried very much but I gave it another chance and now I wish I got one sooner”she says softly.  
“I think I want to try”he says and she smiles.  
“Can I hug you”she says softly and he nods and she immediately wraps her arms around him tightly.  
“That's good Klaus give each therapist at least two sections unless you really hate them”she says then Diego comes over smiling.  
“I actually saw a therapist during the police academy Patch saw how much anger I had and basically dragged me to one best decision on her part probably would have gotten kicked out a few months later without that”Diego says and he slightly smiles.   
“Diego can we have waffles”he asks getting a laugh from everyone.  
“You have a waffle addition buddy but definitely after that lets have a movie marathon your choice”He says and he smiles. Hours later after a movie marathon and waffles Klaus is feeling the best he had in weeks.  
“I’m glad you took me home after that night six months ago Diego I don't think I would be here without you guy”he says softly. Ben who Klaus made corporal ten minutes ago smiles.  
“Group hug”He asks. Klaus smiles and nods before he's encased in his three siblings arms smiling feeling lighter.   
A week later he, Ben and Vanya are sitting in the therapist office. Klaus is seeing Vanya's therapist because he was nervous and her therapist said it wouldn't be a bad idea because she could also know if Klaus or Vanya is hiding something because the other might speak of it. Vanya who started waning on her medication yesterday after her therapist appointment is already looking healthier somehow.  
“Klaus”Calls the therapist opening her door and gulps shakily standing up. Vanya and Ben give him reassuring smiles before he enters the room his arms wrapped around himself a fox stress toys Diego gave him two days ago clutched in his hand. He enters the room looking around briefly. There's a hanging egg chair in the corner, a couch, a bean bag and leather armchair where the therapist is sitting angled in the corner.  
“Choose where you feel most comfortable Klaus”she says gently and he takes a deep breath shuffling to the egg chair curing up in a ball inside it. She smiles.  
“Well my name is Dr.Stone and your sister Vanya said you been struggling a lot especially after you got off drugs”she says gently and he nods squeezing the stress toy watching as the fox face bulged out.  
“Well Klaus from what your sister has told me I already know you have a form of depression tho today I would like to just talk and next session do a mental health assessment don't worry your sister explained your powers so I wouldn't think you had schizophrenia or a different form of it”she says and he lets out a sigh of relief making her smile.  
“So Klaus I know you see the dead can you describe that to me how it makes you feel and what you see”she says softly and he takes a deep breath before starting. The pure terror he feels around the unfriendly ghost, the ghost who are missing body parts or have their heads carved in. The ghosts that have flesh peeling off them or brain matter coming out of head wounds. He watches her face as it morphs into one of masked horror.  
‘How long have you seen them Klaus”she asks softly.  
“Since I could see our father didn't believe me for years locking me in a soundproof room when I got loud, smacking me when I tried to tell him about it. It wasn't till I explained one of the ghosts to him that he knew I wasn't joking because I describe an old reacher partner of his who died perfectly including the wound he sustained when he died I was six”he says softly repeatedly squeezing the toy. She writes some stuff down onto her clipboard and she asks a few more questions till she asks another hard one.  
“I take it that's why you started drink and drugs”she asks and he sighs nodding.  
“Yeah it was the only thing that helped and let me sleep at night”he says softly.  
“How do avoid them now”She asks and he shrugs.  
“I don't leave my brother Diego's apartment there's only a nice old knitting ghost there and my dead brother Ben helps me with nightmares”he says and she nods. When the sessions finishes he feels lighter and the set another session for the mentally healthy assessment. He leaves the room and smiles at Vanya pulling her into a hug sighing.  
“Good session”she asks hugging back and he nods.  
“Thank you”he says pulling back and she smiles.  
“Come on lets get home or do you want to stop at Roses Bakery to get a reward you deserve it”she says teasingly making him smile.  
“I definitely vote for Roses I love their baked goods”he says smiling. An hour later he's laying on the couch at Diego's under the weighted blanket as Vanya practices her violin feeling like maybe the road of life is getting a little smoother for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see another part of this series or a different Umbrella Academy one shot not connected or a the start of long story thats an Umbrella academy AU posted next comment below

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys second part should be up tomorrow at some point i'm a night owl so I might start it tonight (its currently One AM almost) after this is completed do you want to see another part of this series or a different one shot I have in mind or the start of a long story AU all Umbrella Academy


End file.
